


the sound of shattering

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Gen, Sad, School Shootings, Spencer Reid as Unsub, Suicidal Thoughts, but he doesnt actually kill anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: He made no efforts to conceal his identity - TA Garcia quickly identified 12 y/o student Spencer Reid on security cameras following most of the football team into the boys’ locker room immediately after the end of the school day, at 3pm. For privacy reasons there were no windows or cameras inside the locker rooms, so we had no eyes on the situation. Reid disconnected the phone in the coaches’ office, so we could not make contact
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	the sound of shattering

We - the SSA Hotchner’s BAU unit - were wrapping up a different case in Las Vegas, Nevada, when the local PD received numerous reports of shots fired at Las Vegas High School. We were asked to assist and arrived on scene to the fire department, paramedics, and patrolling officers assisting with evacuating the premises. Teachers and students reported hearing between three and six shots from the vicinity of the gymnasium. There was no indication that the shooter was moving - we quickly realized he had entered the school with a specific target and had not fired until reaching them. No further shots were fired, and no demands were made - he had reached his end game, which meant we had to act fast. 

He made no efforts to conceal his identity - TA Garcia quickly identified 12 y/o student Spencer Reid on security cameras following most of the football team into the boys’ locker room immediately after the end of the school day, at 3pm. For privacy reasons there were no windows or cameras inside the locker rooms, so we had no eyes on the situation. Reid disconnected the phone in the coaches’ office, so we could not make contact -

_We should just shoot that little fucker_

_You’re telling me you want to shoot a 12 year old kid? We can’t even confirm that he’s hurt anyone - he might’ve missed or fired at the wall_

_Hey, my nephew goes to this school! The boys in there are good kids, you just gonna that bastard kill them?_

_If we burst in there without a stronger profile or a plan, Reid could get startled and open fire. We’re gonna do our best to get everyone out of there alive_

\- We interviewed a few students and teachers, and it quickly became clear that Reid was planning on murder-suicide, though it wasn’t clear why he hadn’t done it already -

_Jayjie, promise me you won’t let this kid die_

_What’d you find?_

_His dad walked out two years ago. His mom’s got paranoid schizophrenia - sound like things have been really tough because CPS just pulled him from her care two weeks ago. He’s been in a group home since then_

_There’s our stressor_

_That’s not it though. You know how some of the people you guys interviewed mumbled something about a video?_

_Yeah?_

_I found it. Or rather, them. JJ they literally tortured this poor kid_

\- We discovered a video from a month prior to the hostage situation. Spencer had been stripped completely naked and tied to a goalpost. He was screaming as water balloons of urine were thrown at him, and who was (presumably) the football team laughed off screen. Several other videos of a similar, though marginally less extreme, nature were also uncovered. When we confronted the principal about this and why no action was taken, he told us they couldn’t prove anything because the other kids’ faces weren’t seen, and that it “would have caused too much uproar with the parents.” It was very clear that Spencer had not walked into that locker room with any intention of leaving alive. 

We knew we had to go in. The custodian advised us that entering through the coaches’ office would give us the best chance of sneaking up on him - based on the sounds of voices through both the gymnasium and hallway doors, we deduced he was standing somewhere along the left wall, from where he would likely be unable to see the door to the coaches’ office.

Agent Morgan went ahead of me and Agent Prentiss behind. We decided not to enter with SWAT right away because we wanted to keep Reid as calm as possible. Upon entry, Reid pointed his gun - a semi-auto we later discovered he stole from a neighbour - in our direction, as expected. No hostages were dead, though one seemed to have been shot in the arm -

_Get back!_

_Spencer, I just wanna talk, is that okay?_

_No, get back!_

_I’m gonna put my gun away, and we’re just gonna talk_

_I’m not letting them go_

_I know they hurt you, what they did to you wasn’t okay Spencer, but they don’t deserve to die_

_Yes they do! You saw the video, didn’t you? I bet you guys found it, they didn’t even try to get rid of it. They left me there to die!_

_If you come with me, we can make sure they get punished for what they did. But this isn’t the answer, Spencer, it’s not gonna make you feel better_

_My mom didn’t even know I was gone_

_Do you wanna see your mom? I know they took you away from her, and it was really scary. But if you put down the gun, I can take you to go see her_

_Do you think I’m stupid? You can’t trick me, I’m a genius, you know that already, though. I’m sure you’ve read all about me. I’m never gonna see my mom again, I know that. I just want this to be over_

_This will be over when you put down the gun_

_You know that’s not what I meant. I’ve read all those books on profiling. This is my - what do you guys call it? - my ‘end game?’ Suicide by cop_

_Okay. If that’s what you want, then why haven’t you done it yet?_

_What?_

_We’ve been here for hours. We profiled that you want to take out all of your bullies, then have us kill you. But you haven’t done it yet, why?_

_I…_

_You fired, what, six shots? At point blank range? You wanted them to be scared first - you missed on purpose. But then you didn’t. You hit someone, and it scared you. It scared you that you could hurt someone like that. You could’ve ended this a long time ago - you’re smart, you knew if you fired another shot we would’ve been rushing in here in a heartbeat, and you’d likely have been killed in the crossfire. You’re suicidal, you don’t care about yourself. You didn’t do it because some part of you is worried about any of_ them _dying_

_...what’s your name, miss?_

_My name’s Jennifer, but my friends call me JJ_

_Can I call you JJ?_

_Yes you can, Spence_

_...no one’s ever given me a nickname before_

\- He put down the gun and kicked it over to us -

_I have to put these cuffs on you, okay?_

_I know_

\- He went willingly to the station and gave a full confession -

_They put me in the group home and wouldn’t let me see my mom. The other kids were mean to me like everyone is in school, and the matron was too busy with the little ones to help. She told me to get over it. I think the principle wanted to tell me that after the...the stuff from the video. Videos. He wouldn’t help me. I was really scared they would do it again._

_Then, a few days ago, the man who lives across from the group home brought home a new gun. It’s not the one I took, but...he works nights so I snuck over there when he wasn’t home. Matron doesn’t watch us very closely, so it wasn’t very hard. I like doing magic tricks, and I have this kit at home...well, it’s gone now since they took me away. But, anyway, I learned how to pick locks, so I took one of his guns and hid it in the woods behind the group home. I waited there all day instead of going to school on the bus. It took me a while to walk since it’s kinda far, but I couldn’t go on the bus with the gun._

_I waited until three, then I went into the locker room and fired at the wall. But one of the bullets hit...it hit Joey Kinkaid? The linebacker?_

\- Once apprehended, he gave us his full cooperation. As such, I’m recommending he be given leniency and trail as a juvenile, despite the severity of his actions. 


End file.
